Greenuts
Greenuts is a 2003 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Lix Animation Digital and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The directorial debut of Jake Sharratt, Greenuts was the first feature film from Lix Animation Digital. The film features the voices of Dave Foley, Neil Patrick Harris, John Cleese, Drew Barrymore, Stanley Tucci, David Ogden Stiers, Max Casella, Willem Dafoe and Sharratt as BallCone. Greenuts was released in theaters on November 26, 2003 in the United States and Canada, and was met with positive reviews, and grossed over $683 million worldwide, against a budget of $59 million. Greenuts was followed by three sequels, Greenuts 2 ''in 2007, ''Greenuts 3: Shape Revolution ''in 2010, and ''Greenuts: A New Beginning in 2015, with a fourth sequel, Greenuts: The New Groove, slated for a 2018 release. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Dave Foley as Cube Greenut, a grey cube *Neil Patrick Harris as Blockhead, a cube-shaped shape figure *Jake Sharratt as Benny Greenut, known as BallCone *John Cleese as Mr. Cube, a British cube and Cube's uncle with a mustache, a top hat, as well as a monocle over his left eye *Drew Barrymore as Sally Greenut, a human caretaker of the shapes and Tommy's wife *Stanley Tucci as Tommy Greenut, a human and Sally's husband *David Ogden Stiers as King Frankie, the king of Shape Gardens *Max Casella as Edwin, a tot *Willem Dafoe as The Evil Camera, a living security camera with a computer voice who hated shapes *Gregg Berger as Wade *Lori Alan as Sattie *Rob Huebel as Nio Production On February 23, 2001, Lix Animation Digital announced the beginning of the production on its first CGI animated film Greenuts. More coming soon! Music The film score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Release Marketing Several companies released promotional products related to the film. Kellogg's released a Greenuts-themed cereal, as well as promotional Pop-Tarts and fruit snacks, all proclaiming an "Shapeberry Flavor." Toy maker Hasbro produced a series of action figures and toys based on the film. On November 5, 2003, Burger King began promotions for the film, giving out nine toys based on the Greenuts characters, in Kids Club Meal and Meal orders. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Greenuts video game. This was to support the film's DVD and VHS release. In September 2003, ten books related to the movie were published: Greenuts: The Junior Novel, Meet the Greenuts, Greenuts: The Original Storybook, The Revenge of the Evil Camera, Little Shape, Big Shape, Friends in Need, The Art of Greenuts, Greenuts (Look & Find), Greenuts: Game Book and Greenuts: Coloring & Activity Book. Video game A video game based on the film, was released in North America and Europe on November 20, 2003 for PC, Xbox, PS2, GameCube and Game Boy Advance. Home media The film was released on March 5, 2004 on VHS and DVD. The release included a short film, titled Shoe. The release included an audio commentary by Sharratt, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage and deleted scenes. A Blu-ray release was followed on March 19, 2008, together with Greenuts 2. On July 17, 2013, Paramount Home Entertainment released the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Greenuts ''franchise. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Reception Critical response Ever since its original 2003 release, ''Greenuts has received positive reviews from critics; Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives a score of 77% based on 463 reviews, with an average score of 8.3/40. Box office Coming soon! Awards Greenuts received 28 nominations including an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature Film. Sequels and spin-offs Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Jake Sharratt Category:Greenuts Category:Lix Animation Digital films Category:Paramount Pictures films